


Vageta's poem

by DarkDragonDreamer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDragonDreamer/pseuds/DarkDragonDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written by Vegeta for Goku after his passing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vageta's poem

You stand besides me as I fall.  
How many times have I fallen now...?  
Too many to count, that much I know.  
But for you, only you, do I stand again.  
You hold my mind my heart my soul.  
You are my life, my blood my bone.  
You lifted me up and kept me sane.  
You held me tight and whispered my name.   
My life was long, but to short with you.  
Please know that now I am whole again.  
For, you are the one that saved me from hell.  
Hold you head high, and do not cry.  
Did you know that you gave me more then life itself.  
You gave me hope, the strength to live.  
You gave me dreams and the right to believe.  
And although I am gone remember this.  
I am with you always, in heart, in mind, in body.  
You have my soul.  
We will meet again this I promise to you.  
And when we do they better beware.  
I won’t hide anymore, what I feel for you.  
For when you arrive, I will have you.  
I will make you mine for all to see.  
And then punch the faces of those who dare to despise.  
You are my saviour, and I miss you like hell.  
But I know this is the pain I must endure.  
This is the atonement I must pay for my sins.  
And I pay it gladly for the chance to be with you again.


End file.
